indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nephilim
Nefilim ("Падшие") имели множество других имен, например, Етгт ("Страхи"), Repha'im ("Ослабевшие"), Gibborim ("Герои-Великаны"), Zazumim ("Достигающие"), Anakim ("Длинношеий" или "Носящие ожерелья"), Awwim ("Опустошители" или "Змеи"). Один из Нефилим по имени Арба, говорят, построил город Хеврон, называвшийся "Кириат-Арба" в его честь, и стал отцом Анака, три сына которого — Сесай, Ахиман и Фалмай — были потом вытеснены Халевом, товарищем Иисуса. Поскольку, однако, arba означает "четыре" на древнееврейском языке, название Кириат-Арба могло иметь значение "Город четырех", то есть происходить от четырех четвертей, мифологически соединенных с кланами Анакимов: с самим Анаком и его "сыновьями" — Сесаем, Ахиманом и Фалмаем. Ханаанейские великаны, побежденные Кедорлаомером, были известны как Емим ("Ужасы") моавитянам, как Самсуммим, или Сусим ("Деловитые"), аммонитянам, как Рефаим ("Слабые") гелиадитам. В "Книге празднеств" говорится, будто они были от десяти до пятнадцати футов ростом. В угаритской мифологии они появляются как привидения. Есть еще Анаким ("Великаны"), Аввим ("Опустошители"), Гибборим ("Герои"), Нефилим ("Падшие") — (см. 18. i. 11–13). Египетский текст с проклятиями начала II тысячелетия до н. э. упоминает нескольких правителей Иэй-анек ("Земли Анаким"?), одного из которых звали Аби-имаму, что означает, возможно, "отец Емим". Nephilim worship http://biblehub.com/hebrew/hannefilim_5303.htm ◄ Genesis 6:4 ► Text Analysis 4 В то время были на земле исполины, особенно же с того времени, как сыны Божии стали входить к дочерям человеческим, и они стали рождать им: это сильные, издревле славные люди. Str Translit Hebrew English Morph 5303 e han-nə-p̄i-lîm הַנְּפִלִ֞ים The Nephilim '''Noun 1961 e hā-yū הָי֣וּ were Verb 776 e ḇā-’ā-reṣ בָאָרֶץ֮ in the earth Noun 3117 e bay-yā-mîm בַּיָּמִ֣ים in days Noun 1992 e hā-hêm הָהֵם֒ those Pro 1571 e wə-ḡam וְגַ֣ם and also Adv 310 e ’a-ḥă-rê- אַֽחֲרֵי־ after Adv 3651 e ḵên, כֵ֗ן that Adj 834 e ’ă-šer אֲשֶׁ֨ר when Prt 935 e yā-ḇō-’ū יָבֹ֜אוּ came in Verb 1121 e bə-nê בְּנֵ֤י the sons Noun 430 e hā-’ĕ-lō-hîm הָֽאֱלֹהִים֙ of God Noun 413 e ’el- אֶל־ unto Prep 1323 e bə-nō-wṯ בְּנ֣וֹת the daughters Noun 120 e hā-’ā-ḏām, הָֽאָדָ֔ם of men Noun 3205 e wə-yā-lə-ḏū וְיָלְד֖וּ and they bore Verb lā-hem; לָהֶ֑ם to them Prep 1992 e hêm-māh הֵ֧מָּה the same Pro 1368 e hag-gib-bō-rîm הַגִּבֹּרִ֛ים mighty men Adj 834 e ’ă-šer אֲשֶׁ֥ר who Prt 5769 e mê-‘ō-w-lām מֵעוֹלָ֖ם were of old Noun 376 e ’an-šê אַנְשֵׁ֥י men Noun 8034 e haš-šêm. הַשֵּֽׁם׃ of renown Noun p̄ פ - ◄ Numbers 13:33 ► Text Analysis 32 И распускали худую молву о земле, которую они осматривали, между сынами Израилевыми, говоря: земля, которую проходили мы для осмотра, есть земля, поедающая живущих на ней, и весь народ, который видели мы среди ее, люди великорослые; 33 там видели мы и исполинов, сынов Енаковых, от исполинского рода; и мы были в глазах наших ними, как саранча, такими же были мы и в глазах их. Str Translit Hebrew English Morph 8033 e wə-šām וְשָׁ֣ם And there Adv 7200 e rā-’î-nū, רָאִ֗ינוּ we saw Verb 853 e ’eṯ- אֶת־ - Acc 5303 e '''han-nə-p̄î-lîm הַנְּפִילִ֛ים the giants '''Noun 1121 e bə-nê בְּנֵ֥י the sons Noun 6061 e ‘ă-nāq עֲנָ֖ק of Anak Noun 4480 e min- מִן־ of Prep 5303 e '''han-nə-p̄i-lîm; הַנְּפִלִ֑ים come the giants 'Noun 1961 e wan-nə-hî וַנְּהִ֤י and we were Verb 5869 e ḇə-‘ê-nê-nū בְעֵינֵ֙ינוּ֙ in our own sight Noun 2284 e ka-ḥă-ḡā-ḇîm, כַּֽחֲגָבִ֔ים as 'grasshoppers '''Noun 3651 e wə-ḵên וְכֵ֥ן so Adj 1961 e hā-yî-nū הָיִ֖ינוּ we were Verb 5869 e bə-‘ê-nê-hem. בְּעֵינֵיהֶֽם׃ in their sight Noun ◄ Deuteronomy 1:28 ► Text Analysis Str Translit Hebrew English Morph 575 e ’ā-nāh אָנָ֣ה ׀ Where Adv 587 e ’ă-naḥ-nū אֲנַ֣חְנוּ shall we Pro 5927 e ‘ō-lîm, עֹלִ֗ים go up Verb 251 e ’a-ḥê-nū אַחֵינוּ֩ our brothers Noun 4549 e hê-mas-sū הֵמַ֨סּוּ have discouraged Verb 853 e ’eṯ- אֶת־ - Acc 3824 e lə-ḇā-ḇê-nū לְבָבֵ֜נוּ our heart Noun 559 e lê-mōr, לֵאמֹ֗ר saying Verb 5971 e ‘am עַ֣ם The '''people '''Noun 1419 e gā-ḏō-wl גָּד֤וֹל is greater Adj 7311 e wā-rām וָרָם֙ and '''taller '''Verb 4480 e mim-men-nū, מִמֶּ֔נּוּ than Prep 5892 e ‘ā-rîm עָרִ֛ים the cities are Noun 1419 e gə-ḏō-lōṯ גְּדֹלֹ֥ת great Adj 1219 e ū-ḇə-ṣū-rōṯ וּבְצוּרֹ֖ת and '''walled '''Verb 8064 e baš-šā-mā-yim; בַּשָּׁמָ֑יִם '''to heaven '''Noun 1571 e wə-ḡam- וְגַם־ and moreover Adv 1121 e bə-nê בְּנֵ֥י the sons Noun 6062 e ‘ă-nā-qîm עֲנָקִ֖ים of the '''Anakims Adj 7200 e rā-’î-nū רָאִ֥ינוּ we have seen Verb 8033 e šām. שָֽׁם׃ there Adv Amos 2-9 Исполины или нефилим ( – падшие) — библейские персонажи, упоминаемые в Пятикнижии (первые 5 книг Ветхого Завета). Этимология В русском Синодальном переводе это название передано как «'исполины'». В русском переводе Нового мира сохранено слово «нефилим» ( )СВЯЩЕННОЕ ПИСАНИЕ — ПЕРЕВОД НОВОГО МИРА на jw.org. В чешских переводах Библии «нефилим» передается как Velká potopa (Обры) или Mojžíšova6 (Бытие 6) // bibleserver.com (cheske) (богатыри) В некоторых переводах Библии слово «нефилим» трактуется также как «гиганты» или «титаны». Иногда отождествляются с рефаимами — доеврейским населением Палестины, отличительной особенностью которых был высокий рост. Описание Слово «исполины» упоминается в канонических и апокрифических книгах Ветхого Завета: Бытие Когда люди начали умножаться на земле и родились у них дочери, тогда сыны Божии увидели дочерей человеческих, что они красивы, и брали их себе в жены, какую кто избрал. И сказал Господь: не вечно Духу Моему быть пренебрегаемым человеками сими, потому что они плоть; пусть будут дни их сто двадцать лет. В то время были на земле исполины, особенно же с того времени, как сыны Божии стали входить к дочерям человеческим, и они стали рождать им: это сильные, издревле славные люди. }} Берешит раба Мидраш говорит:Мидраш Берешит раба 26:7 Семью именами назывались они: Нефилим (падшие)Берешит — ибо привели к падению (гепилу) мира, и выпали (нафлу) из мира, и наполнили мир выкидышами (нефалим) от своего блуда. Эймим (пугающие)Дварим — ибо страх пред ними (эйматам) одолевал всякого. Рефаим (духи или мертвецы)Берешит — ибо каждый, кто видел их, размякал (нирпа), как воск. Гиборим — рабби Аба от имени рабби Йоханана сказал: Мозг бедренной кости их был длиной в 18 локтей (а вес наполняющего кость мозга 18 весовых мер). ЗамзумимДварим — сказал рабби Йосе, сын рабби Ханины: Великие искусники в войне. (От слова замам (умысел), к которому писание прибегает, когда говорит о решении выйти на бой — исполины часто замышляли войну и вели её успешно). Анаким (великаны)Дварим — ибо великое множество ожерелий (анаким) было на их шеях (анаким). (Слова анак (великан) и анак (шея) являются омонимами). Рабби Аха сказал: ибо подвешивали они на шеях (онким) колесо солнца и говорили: пролей нам дожди! (Исполины были солнцепоклонниками и просьба о дожде была обращена к солнцу как молитва. Или же — они были столь высоки, что, потянувшись, могли достичь шеей траектории движения солнца и потому обращали своё требование о дождях к небожителям как угрозу). АвимДварим — ибо опустошили они мир, и был опустошён мир от них, и привели они к опустошению мира, подобно сказанному: «В руины (ава), руины, руины Я превращу его» (Йехезкель 21:32). Сказал рабби Эльазар, сын рабби Шимона: Ибо были знатоками земли, подобно змее, а в Галилее называют змею (хивья) — ивья. Числа там видели мы и исполинов, сынов Енаковых, от исполинского рода; и мы были в глазах наших пред ними, как саранча, такими же были мы и в глазах их. }} Книга Еноха И случилось, — после того как сыны человеческие умножились в те дни, у них родились красивые и прелестные дочери. И ангелы, сыны неба, увидели их, и возжелали их, и сказали друг другу: «давайте выберем себе жён в среде сынов человеческих и родим себе детей»! Они зачали и родили великих исполинов, рост которых был в три тысячи локтей. Сирах Не умилостивился Он над древними исполинами, которые в надежде на силу свою сделались отступниками; }} Книга Зоар «Исполины были на земле» — это Аза и Азаэль, потому что поверг их Творец, низведя с уровня вечной святости. Сказано о них: «И птицы да летают над землей». Они представляются людям в виде людей. Но как же они могут изменять свой вид, принимая образ человека? Они принимают несколько образов, и в час, когда опускаются в этот мир, они облачаются в воздух этого мира, и кажутся людьми. Творец поверг с небес Азу и Азаэля, затеявших мятеж наверху, и они приняли земное облачение, существуя в этом облачении и не имея возможности освободиться от него, вернувшись на своё место, подобно остальным ангелам, и поэтому остались на земле. А затем они начали увиваться за женщинами мира. И доныне, до сего дня, они живут и существуют, обучая колдовству людей. И они порождали сыновей, которые назывались великанами и богатырями. И эти исполины называются также ангелами (бней элоким – сыны Божии). В магии В месопотамской культуре имеется значительное количество ссылок на ануннаков, называемых Анаким, которые и являются Исполинами (в соответствии с трактовкой З. Ситчина). Поскольку культура шумеров преимущественно магична, то некоторые магические системы сохранили учение о нефилимах. Некоторые магические школы уделяют большое значении учению об ангелах. В существующей ныне Иерусалимской Магии, позиционирующей себя как месопотамскую, также существует значительное количество упоминаний Нефилимов. На идее о схождении Нефилимов на землю, и образовании в итоге современной цивилизации говорил еще Шарль Фоссе. Иерусалимская Магия рассматривает Исполинов как существ, принесших в мир магию. В общей трактовке те или иные магические системы имеют различные представления о Исполинах. Та же Иерусалимская Магия отождествляет их как с шумерскими божествами так и с их потомками.Нефилим — Иерусалимская Магия Интерпретации О происхождении исполинов В канонических книгах Библии нет прямых и однозначных указаний на то, кем именно были «Сыны Божьи» ( , бне́Й-элохи́м) и «дочери человеческие» ( , эт-бнот адам). Существует несколько основных версий. * Существа, родившиеся от союзов ангелов («бней Элоким», сыновей Всевышнего) со смертными женщинами («бнот Адам», дочерями человеческими), красотою которых они пленились. Эта версия изложена в книге Бытия, книге Еноха и книге Юбилеев. Так считали Филон Александрийский и Иосиф Флавий. И Уриил сказал мне: "Здесь будут находиться духи ангелов, которые соединились с жёнами и, принявши различные виды, осквернили людей и соблазнили их, чтобы они приносили жертвы демонам, как богам,- будут находиться именно в тот день, когда над ними будет произведён великий суд, пока не постигнет их конечная участь. * Сыны Божьи — это люди, мужские потомки праведного Сифа, а дочери человеческие — женские потомки Каина; (так считали Иоанн Златоуст, Ефрем Сирин, блаженный Феодорит, Кирилл Иерусалимский, Иероним, Августин и др.); * В Талмуде есть вариант толкования, что «сыны Божьи» — сыновья господ, знатных людей, а «дочери человеческие» — это дочери простолюдинов, крестьян; * «Сыны Божьи» — это вообще любые праведные люди, верующие в Бога, а «дочери человеческие» — грешные женщины-язычницы. О росте исполинов Распространено мнение, что исполины были громадного роста. Косвенное указание на рост исполинов дано в книге Второзаконие (3:11): «одр железный», — ложе Ога (относящегося к исполинам) имело размеры в 9 локтей в длину и 4 локтя в ширину (4,05 на 1,80 м, если принять длину библейского «локтя» за 45 см). В других священных ветхозаветных книгах также упоминаются люди необычайно большого роста: ( , ; , ). В апокрифической книге Еноха рост исполинов был невероятно огромен — «Они зачали и родили великих исполинов, рост которых был в три тысячи локтей» см. Книга Еноха 2:9. См. также * Инеистые великаны * Рефаимы Ссылки Примечания Категория:Иудаистическая мифология Категория:Великаны Категория:Книга Бытия Категория:Книга Еноха Категория:Библейские персонажи is based on Genesis 6:1–4]] The nephilim ( , sing. , Naphíl or Naphil) were offspring of the "sons of God" and the "daughters of men" before the Deluge according to ; they were said to later inhabit Canaan at the time of the Israelite conquest of Canaan according to . A similar biblical Hebrew word with different vowel-sounds is used in to refer to dead Philistine warriors. Etymology The Brown-Driver-Briggs Lexicon gives the meaning of nephilim as "giants".Brown Driver Briggs Hebrew Lexicon p. 658; Strongs H5307 Many suggested interpretations are based on the assumption that the word is a derivative of Hebrew verbal root n-ph-l "fall". Robert Baker GirdlestoneGirdlestone R. Old Testament Synonyms p. 54 argued the word comes from the Hiphil causative stem, implying that the nephilim are to be perceived as "those that cause others to fall down". Adam Clarke took it as a perfect participle, "fallen", "apostates". Ronald Hendel states that it is a passive form "ones who have fallen", equivalent grammatically to paqid "one who is appointed" (i.e., overseer), asir, "one who is bound", (i.e., prisoner) etc.Hendel R. ed. Auffarth Christoph; Loren T. Stuckenbruck The Fall of the Angels Brill (22 Feb 2004) ISBN 978-90-04-12668-8 p. 21, 34Marks, Herbert "Biblical Naming and Poetic Etymology" Journal of Biblical Literature, Vol. 114, No. 1 (Spring, 1995), pp. 21–42 According to the Brown-Driver-Briggs Lexicon, the basic etymology of the word nephilim is "dubious", and various suggested interpretations are "all very precarious".Brown Driver Briggs Hebrew Lexicon p. 658 The majority of ancient biblical versions, including the Septuagint, Theodotion, Latin Vulgate, Samaritan Targum, Targum Onkelos and Targum Neofiti, interpret the word to mean "giants". Symmachus translates it as "the violent ones" The Greek text reads 'οι βιαιοι; the singular root βιαιος means "violence" or "forcible" ([https://archive.org/stream/greekenglishlex00liddrich#page/282/mode/1up Liddell & Scott. Greek-English Lexicon, 1883.)] and Aquila's translation has been interpreted to mean either "the fallen ones" or "the ones falling their enemies". In the Hebrew Bible The term "nephilim" occurs just twice in the Hebrew Bible, both times in the Torah. The first is , immediately before the account of Noah's ark. The second is , where ten of the Twelve Spies report that they have seen fearsome giants in Canaan. The nature of the nephilim is complicated by the ambiguity of Genesis 6:4, which leaves it unclear whether they are the "sons of God" or their offspring who are the "mighty men of old, men of renown". Richard Hess in The Anchor Bible Dictionary takes it to mean that the nephilim are the offspring,Richard Hess, article "Nephilim" in Freedman, David Noel, ed., The Anchor Bible Dictionary, (New York: Doubleday) 1997, 1992. as does P. W. Coxon in Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible.P. W. Coxon, article "Nephilim" in K. van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter Willem van der Horst, "Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible", p. 619 Interpretations There are effectively two viewsG. Milton Smith Knowing God in His Word—Genesis 2005 Page 140 "The other view holds that the sons of God were fallen angels who had some sort of union with the women of Noah's" regarding the identity of the nephilim, which follow on from alternative views about the identity of the sons of God (Bənê hāʼĕlōhîm): * Offspring of Seth: The Qumran (Dead Sea Scroll) fragment 4Q417 (4QInstruction) contains the earliest known reference to the phrase "children of Seth", stating that God has condemned them for their rebellion. Other early references to the offspring of Seth rebelling from God and mingling with the daughters of Cain, are found in rabbi Shimon bar Yochai, Augustine of Hippo, Julius Africanus, and the Letters attributed to St. Clement. It is also the view expressed in the modern canonical Amharic Ethiopian Orthodox Bible. * Offspring of angels: A number of early sources refer to the "sons of heaven" as angels. The earliest such referencespaleographically dated by Milik as c150BC see Michael E. Stone Selected studies in pseudepigrapha and apocrypha 1991 p. 248 seem to be in the Dead Sea Scrolls, the Greek, and Aramaic Enochic literature, and in certain Ge'ez manuscripts of 1 Enoch (mss A–Q) and Jubileeseither stolen or purchased from street vendors by the British in the reign of Tewodros used by western scholars in modern editions of the Old Testament Pseudepigrapha.compare: R. H. Charles 1 Enoch 7:2 "And when the angels, (3) the sons of heaven, beheld them, they became enamoured of them, saying to each other,Come, let us select for ourselves wives from the progeny of men, and let us beget children. Ethiopian Orthodox Bible Henok 2:1–3 "and the Offspring of Seth, who were upon the Holy Mount, saw them and loved them. And they told one another, "Come, let us choose for us daughters from Cain's children; let us bear children for us." Some Christian apologists, such as Tertullian and especially Lactantius, shared this opinion. The earliest statement in a secondary commentary explicitly interpreting this to mean that angelic beings mated with humans can be traced to the rabbinical Targum Pseudo-Jonathan and it has since become especially commonplace in modern-day Christian commentaries. This line of interpretation finds additional support in the text of Genesis 6:4 which juxtaposes the sons of God (male gender, divine nature) with the daughters of men (female gender, human nature). From this parallelism it could be inferred that the sons of God are understood as some superhuman beings. Fallen angels The New American Bible commentary draws a parallel to the Epistle of Jude and the statements set forth in Genesis, suggesting that the Epistle refers implicitly to the paternity of nephilim as heavenly beings who came to earth and had sexual intercourse with women.New American Bible, footnotes page 1370, referring to verse 6. :The angels too, who did not keep to their own domain but deserted their proper dwelling, he has kept in eternal chains, in gloom, for the judgement of the great day. Likewise, Sodom and Gomorrah, and the surrounding towns, which, in the same manner as they, indulged in sexual promiscuity and practiced unnatural vice, serve as an example by undergoing a punishment of eternal fire. :—Jude 1:6–7, New American Bible. The footnotes of the Jerusalem Bible suggest that the biblical author intended the nephilim to be an "anecdote of a superhuman race". :The author does not present this episode as a myth nor, on the other hand, does he deliver judgment on its actual occurrence; he records the anecdote of a superhuman race simply to serve as an example of the increase in human wickedness which was to provoke the Flood. :—Jerusalem Bible, Genesis VI, footnote. Some Christian commentators have argued against this view, citing Jesus's statement that angels do not marry. Others believe that Jesus was only referring to angels in heaven.Bob Deffinbaugh, Genesis: From Paradise to Patriarchs, The Sons of God and the Daughters of Men Evidence cited in favor of the "fallen angels" interpretation includes the fact that the phrase "the sons of God" (Hebrew: ; literally "sons of the gods") is used twice outside of Genesis chapter 6, in the Book of Job (1:6 and 2:1) where the phrase explicitly references angels. The Septuagint manuscript Codex Alexandrinus reading of Genesis 6:2 renders this phrase as "the angels of God" while Codex Vaticanus reads "sons". Greek text: 'οἱ υἱοὶ τοῦ Θεοῦ' Second Temple Judaism The story of the nephilim is further elaborated in the Book of Enoch. The Greek, Aramaic, and main Ge'ez manuscripts of 1 Enoch and Jubilees obtained in the 19th century and held in the British Museum and Vatican Library, connect the origin of the nephilim with the fallen angels, and in particular with the egrḗgoroi (watchers). Samyaza, an angel of high rank, is described as leading a rebel sect of angels in a descent to earth to have sexual intercourse with human females: }} In this tradition, the children of the nephilim are called the Elioud, who are considered a separate race from the nephilim, but they share the fate as the nephilim. According to these texts, the fallen angels who begat the nephilim were cast into Tartarus (2 Peter 2:4, Jude 1:6) (Greek Enoch 20:2),R. H. Charles A Critical and Exegetical Commentary on the Revelation of St John p239 "He may be Uriel, if it is legitimate to compare 1 Enoch xx. 2, according to which he was the angel set over the world and Tartarus (ὁ ἐπὶ τοῦ κόσμου καὶ τοῦ Ταρτάρου). In 1 Enoch, Tartarus is the nether world generally. a place of 'total darkness'. However, Jubilees also states that God granted ten percent of the disembodied spirits of the nephilim to remain after the flood, as demons, to try to lead the human race astray until the final Judgment. In addition to Enoch, the Book of Jubilees (7:21–25) also states that ridding the Earth of these nephilim was one of God's purposes for flooding the Earth in Noah's time. These works describe the nephilim as being evil giants. Targum Pseudo-Jonathan identifies the nephilim as Shemihaza and the angels in the name list from 1 Enoch.Archie T. Wright The origin of evil spirits: the reception of Genesis 6.1–4 6:1–4 in Early Jewish Literature. 2005 Page 82 "Targum Neofiti's rendition of nephilim follows that of Onkelos ... Targum Pseudo-Jonathan interprets the Genesis 6.4 passage with significant changes, which indicate a strong negative" b Yoma 67, PRE22 and 1 QapGen ar ii 1 also identify the nephilim as the angels that fell. There are also allusions to these descendants in the deuterocanonical books of Judith 16:6, Sirach 16:7, Baruch 3:26–28, and Wisdom of Solomon 14:6, and in the non-deuterocanonical 3 Maccabees 2:4. In the New Testament Epistle of Jude 14–15 cites from 1 Enoch 1:9, which many scholars believe is based on Deuteronomy 33:2."1.9 In 'He comes with ten thousands of His holy ones' the text reproduces the Masoretic of Deut. 33² in reading אָתָא = ἔρχεται, whereas the three Targums, the Syriac and Vulgate read אִתֹּה = μετ' αὐτοῦ. Here the LXX diverges wholly. The reading אתא is recognised as original. The writer of 1–5 therefore used the Hebrew text and presumably wrote in Hebrew." R.H.Charles, Book of Enoch: Together with a Reprint of the Greek Fragments London 1912, p.lviii"We may note especially that 1:1, 3–4, 9 allude unmistakably to Deuteronomy 33:1–2 (along with other passages in the Hebrew Bible), implying that the author, like some other Jewish writers, read Deuteronomy 33–34, the last words of Moses in the Torah, as prophecy of the future history of Israel, and 33:2 as referring to the eschatological theophany of God as judge." Richard Bauckham, The Jewish world around the New Testament: collected essays. 1999 p276"The introduction.. picks up various biblical passages and re-interprets them, applying them to Enoch. Two passages are central to it The first is Deuteronomy 33:1 .. the second is Numbers 24:3–4 Michael E. Stone Selected studies in pseudepigrapha and apocrypha with special reference to the Armenian Tradition (Studia in Veteris Testamenti Pseudepigrapha No 9) p.422. To most commentators this confirms that the author of Jude regarded the Enochic interpretations of Genesis 6 as correct, however otherse.g. Michael Green The second epistle general of Peter, and the general epistle of Jude p59 have questioned this. Descendants of Seth and Cain Orthodox Judaism has taken a stance against the idea that Genesis 6 refers to angels or that angels could intermarry with men. Shimon bar Yochai pronounced a curse on anyone teaching this idea. Rashi and Nachmanides followed this. Pseudo-Philo, Biblical Antiquities 3:1–3 may also imply that the "sons of God" were human.James L. Kugel Traditions of the Bible: A Guide to the Bible As It Was at the Start of the Common Era (9780674791510) Consequently, most Jewish commentaries and translations describe the nephilim as being from the offspring of "sons of nobles", rather than from "sons of God" or "sons of angels"."The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of the nobles would come to the daughters of man, and they would bear for them; they are the mighty men, who were of old, the men of renown."—Genesis 6:4 (chabad.org translation) This is also the rendering suggested in the Targum Onqelos, Symmachus and the Samaritan Targum which read "sons of the rulers", where Targum Neophyti reads "sons of the judges". Likewise, a long-held view among some Christians is that the "sons of God" were the formerly righteous descendants of Seth who rebelled, while the "daughters of men" were the unrighteous descendants of Cain, and the nephilim the offspring of their union. :Later Judaism and almost all the earliest ecclesiastical writers identify the "sons of God" with the fallen angels; but from the fourth century onwards, as the idea of angelic natures becomes less material, the Fathers commonly take the "sons of God" to be Seth's descendants and the "daughters of men" those of Cain. :—Jerusalem Bible, Genesis VI, footnote. This view, dating to at least the 1st century AD in Jewish literature as described above, is also found in Christian sources from the 3rd century if not earlier, with references throughout the Clementine literature, as well as in Sextus Julius Africanus, Ephrem the SyrianCommentary in Genesis 6:3 and others. Holders of this view have looked for support in Jesus' statement that "in those days before the flood they humans were… marrying and giving in marriage" ( ).Rick Wade, Answering Email, The Nephilim Some individuals and groups, including St. Augustine, John Chrysostom, and John Calvin, take the view of Genesis 6:2 that the "Angels" who fathered the nephilim referred to certain human males from the lineage of Seth, who were called sons of God probably in reference to their prior covenant with Yahweh (cf. ; ); according to these sources, these men had begun to pursue bodily interests, and so took wives of the daughters of men, e.g., those who were descended from Cain or from any people who did not worship God. This also is the view of the Ethiopian Orthodox Church,Ethiopian Orthodox Tewahedo Church, Sunday Schools Department: The "Holy Angels" (in Amharic) supported by their own Ge'ez manuscripts and Amharic translation of the Haile Selassie Bible—where the books of 1 Enoch and Jubilees, counted as canonical by this church, differ from western academic editions.The Amharic text of Henok 2:1–3 (i.e. 1 En) in the 1962 Ethiopian Orthodox Bible may be translated as follows: "After mankind abounded, it became thus: And in that season, handsome comely children were born to them; and the Offspring of Seth, who were upon the Holy Mount, saw them and loved them. And they told one another, "Come,let us choose for us daughters from Cain's children; let us bear children for us." The "Sons of Seth view" is also the view presented in a few extra-biblical, yet ancient works, including Clementine literature, the 3rd century Cave of Treasures, and the ca. 6th Century Ge'ez work The Conflict of Adam and Eve with Satan. In these sources, these offspring of Seth were said to have disobeyed God, by breeding with the Cainites and producing wicked children "who were all unlike", thus angering God into bringing about the Deluge, as in the Conflict: Arguments from culture and mythology In Aramaic culture, the term niyphelah refers to the Constellation of Orion and nephilim to the offspring of Orion in mythology.e.g. Peake's commentary on the Bible 1919 However the Brown-Driver-Briggs lexicon notes this as a "dubious etymology" and "all very precarious". J. C. Greenfield mentions that "it has been proposed that the tale of the Nephilim, alluded to in Genesis 6 is based on some of the negative aspects of the apkallu tradition".J. C. Greenfield, Article Apkallu in K. van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter Willem van der Horst, "Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible", pp.72–4 The apkallu in Sumerian mythology were seven legendary culture heroes from before the Flood, of human descent, but possessing extraordinary wisdom from the gods, and one of the seven apkallu, Adapa, was therefore called "son of Ea", despite his human origin.J. C. Greenfield, Article Apkallu in K. van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter Willem van der Horst, "Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible", pp.73 Ezekiel's "mighty fallen" or nophlim Ezekiel 32:27 speaks of "the fallen mighty (gibborim nophlim, ) of the uncircumcised, which are gone down (yardu, יָרְדֽוּ) to the grave with their weapons of war"; a change to the vowels would produce the reading gibborim nephilim.W. Zimmerli, Ezekiel vl.2 Translated J. D. Martin; Hermeneia; Philadelphia: Fortress, 1983 p168, 176RS Hendel, Of Demigods and the Deluge: Towards an Interpretation of Genesis 6:1–4, JBL 106 (1987) p22 Misidentification of fossil remains Cotton Mather believed that fossilized leg bones and teeth discovered near Albany, New York, in 1705 were the remains of nephilim who perished in a great flood. However, paleontologists have identified these as mastodon remains. Related terms In the Hebrew Bible, there are a number of other words that, like "nephilim", are sometimes translated as "giants": * Emim—the fearful ones * Rephaim—the dead ones * Anakim—the long-necked ones * Gibborim—the mighty ones Popular culture In Cassandra Clare's book series The Mortal Instruments, the nephilim are a special race of humans with the blood of angels running through their veins. The job of the nephilim in the series is to rid the world of evil demonic activity. In Becca Fitzpatrick's quartet book series, Hush, Hush, the nephilim are offsprings of fallen angels and humans. According to the information in the books, the nephilim can be made to swear fealty to a fallen angel, during the Jewish month of Cheshvan, the only month that does not have any holidays or special mitzvot. The nephilim would then become the vassal of the fallen angel to which it swore fealty, thus allowing the fallen angel to possess it during the month of Cheshvan. In Richard Kadrey's Sandman Slim series of books, the protagonist is a nephilim. In the anime and manga Devils and Realist, Dantalion, one of the main characters, is a nephilim. In Eric Kripke's TV show Supernatural, the nephilim are the offspring of humans and angels. Their creation is forbidden and they are considered to be abominations by Heaven. In Madeleine L'Engle's novel Many Waters, nephilim are angels that have turned away from god. The nephilim are implied to be fallen angels who can't return to heaven after choosing to leave for Earth. They have wings and eyes colored in Violets and Reds. They can transform into worms, snakes and dragons. Noted nephilim include Ugiel, Rofocale, Eisheth, Eblis, Estael, Negarsanel, Rugziel, Rumael, Rumjal, Ertrael, and Naamah. See also * Cain tradition * Cambion * Demigod * Gigantes * Grigori * List of giants in mythology and folklore * Quinametzin * Serpent seed * Titan (mythology) References * External links * Jewish Encyclopedia: Fall of Angels * Catholic Encyclopedia: Angels Category:Bereshit (parsha) Category:Book of Genesis Category:Demons in Christianity Category:Giants Category:Mythological human hybrids Category:Torah people